Sharing
by CinderellaAtTheBall
Summary: Angelina Johnson is staying at the Burrow for a few days over the Christmas holidays, and somehow finds herself sharing a bed with Fred Weasley. Whatever could THAT lead to? Fluff, of course!


_Note: this takes place during the winter of their 4th year, so if I did the math correctly, Angelina is already 15 and the twins are 14._

_Prompts and author's note to follow. _

* * *

**Sharing**

"I still can't believe your mum was okay with me sharing a room with you two," Angelina said, scanning Fred and George's messy bedroom for a place to put her suitcase down and finally deciding on the windowsill. "What _is_ all this stuff, anyway?"

"Joke merchandise, mostly," Fred said lightly. "And our dear old mum didn't have much of a choice _but_ to put you in here. Hermione's bunking with Ginny-"

"-so Mum said Fred and I would have to kip together in order for you to bunk in here with us," George finished.

The twins' faces showed identical expressions of excitement and Angelina found herself grinning back at them. She would be staying with them for three days at the very end of the Christmas vacation, and she couldn't wait to have fun with her best friends.

"Fred, George," she said, looking from one to the other, "this is going to be _so_ awesome."

...

After a few hours outside playing three-on-three Quidditch with Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the twins, Angelina was more than ready to crawl into a warm bed and sleep soundly, but it seemed that Fred and George had other plans.

"C'mon, Angie, you can help us test some of the products we've been working on!" George said excitedly.

Angelina groaned. "And end up with horrible purple spots on my face like last time? No thank you."

"Aww, Angie, you're no fun," Fred whined, slinging his arm around her. She stiffened slightly at his touch. George looked over and raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped, ducking out from under Fred's arm. "I'm just...tired, is all. I'm going to brush my teeth and change into my pajamas so I can go to bed."

She thought she heard Fred mutter "spoilsport" under his breath as she left the room.

...

When Angelina returned from the bathroom, she found the twins sitting on George's bed, whispering to each other. They both looked up and grinned when she walked in. She narrowed her eyes at them, having been friends with them long enough to know that they were up to something.

"What were you two whispering about?"

"Never you mind," Fred said unconcernedly. "There's been a change of plans, though."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean, 'a change of plans'?"

"Well, I refuse to sleep in the same bed with Fred on account of him being a blanket hog," George explained.

"Which means," Fred waggled his eyebrows at her, "you and I will have to share." Angelina let out a huff.

"What makes you think _I _want to share with a blanket hog?"

George grinned. "I don't think you have much of a choice, Angie. Not unless you want to share a bed with both Hermione _and_ Ginny?" Angelina bit back a retort about the irresponsibility of inviting more girls than there were proper beds.

"I most certainly do not," she glowered, "but I also can't help but feel like there's another option here. Two, actually."

"Oh?" the twins asked in unison.

"Yes. I can share with George, or one of you can sleep on the floor and I'll have a bed all to myself." Angelina smiled triumphantly, glad to have found a way out of sharing a bed with Fred, who looked far too smug about the whole thing considering they were just friends.

"Angelina, do be reasonable," George said patiently. "How are we going to find any room on this floor to put blankets down? We can't do magic outside of school, so it's not like we can just wave our wands and clean this up. And as for sharing a bed with me, well, I'm afraid that's just not possible."

"Why not?" Angelina cried. "George, come on, _please_?"

"Listen to her, Fred," George smirked. "The girl is practically _begging_ to sleep with me." Fred glared at him, which explained why he dropped the teasing note from his voice when he quickly added, "I move around a lot in my sleep. I'll probably bash you over the head or something."

Angelina sighed. "Fine. I suppose I don't fancy being hit in the head while I'm asleep, so Fred and I will share. But not a word to anyone else, understood?"

They both nodded vigorously.

"If anyone else finds out, they could blab to Mum, and then you'd never be allowed over here again," George said solemnly.

"And that would be most unfortunate," said Fred.

_It certainly would be_, Angelina thought to herself. She loved staying with the Weasleys. Holidays at the Burrow were so much cheerier than they were at her own house, and Mrs. Weasley always made the best meals. She was only sharing a bed with Fred Weasley so as not to be walloped in her sleep. It didn't need to be _weird_.

...

It wasn't too bad at first, lying on the bed next to him. They were both huddled under a thick scarlet and gold blanket, and Angelina tried not to stare at Fred, whom she was facing. She shut her eyes and pushed all thoughts about her sleeping partner out of her head as best she could. She didn't make much progress towards sleep, however, because Fred started whispering to her a few minutes later.

"Angie?"

"Yes, Fred?" she sighed.

"What're you thinking about?" His voice, languid with sleep, made her skin break out in goosebumps.

"I'm thinking about murdering you so I can get some sleep," she huffed, ignoring her body's inclination to shiver at the way he sounded.

"How would you do it, then? How would you murder me?" He sounded more awake now, more like his usual teasing self.

"Did you miss the part about me wanting to sleep?" she hissed.

"Sleep? What is sleep but an illusion to escape the hell we create when we're awake?"

"Merlin, Fred," Angelina said, rolling her eyes, "you are-"

"Exceedingly handsome?" he interrupted, and Angelina could just barely see him smirking in the dim light.

"Bloody gorgeous?" George chimed in from his own bed.

"Ravishingly sexy?" Fred suggested.

Angelina groaned. "I was going to say 'impossible,' actually." She moved to slap Fred's jumper-clad chest, but he must have seen her pull her arm back because he grabbed her wrist and held it, chuckling.

"Nice try, Angie, but my reflexes are better than yours," he whispered. Her skin felt hot where his fingers were touching her, and this time, she couldn't stop her body from trembling. She could just make out the frown on his face. "Are you cold?"

"Er, yes," she lied, thinking he might leave her for a moment to go and grab another blanket, giving her an opportunity to collect herself. Instead, he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her. She heard a small noise and realized that George was snickering. She would have to berate him for that in the morning.

"Better?" Fred's breath was warm on her face, and he smelled like cinnamon and teenage boy sweat. It was somehow an intoxicating combination, and although Angelina's brain was screaming at her to move away, she found she didn't want to.

She nodded, unsure what to do now that she was trapped against his toned chest. She felt like she was going to overheat soon, but the pressure of his arms felt so _good_ that she didn't want to leave his embrace.

Suddenly, one of his arms left her back and she took advantage of his loosened hold to shimmy away a little. The next moment, his thumb was gently stroking her cheek.

"Your skin is so soft," he breathed, sounding awed, or perhaps just sleepy again.

"Thanks," she said, shifting awkwardly. "I think I'm going to switch sides now, if you don't mind."

Fred's hand dropped immediately. "I'm sorry, Angie. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine." She didn't say anything more until she had turned her back on him. "Goodnight, Fred."

"Night, Angie."

...

Angelina awoke a short time later to find Fred pressed up against her, his arms draped over her once more. Something she didn't want to dwell on was resting firmly against her bum, and she had to bite her lip to keep from gasping.

She tried to wriggle away, but he just held on tighter, mumbling, "Don't leave me."

"I-I won't," she whispered, feeling silly for replying when he probably couldn't hear her.

"It's just you and me, luv," he muttered. "You and me forever. I love you."

Angelina did gasp then, loud enough for Fred's eyes to fly open and look at her worriedly.

"Angie? What's wrong?"

She struggled away from him, trying not to hyperventilate. "I-you-I need some air."

"What time is it?" George's voice floated over to her.

"Dunno, mate. Go back to sleep," Fred said softly, moving to follow Angelina.

She whipped around, panic on her face, though she wasn't sure Fred could see it. "You don't have to come with me, Fred."

His brow furrowed. "Why not? Can't have you getting lost outside."

"I need to be alone," she pleaded.

Fred ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Angie, Mum will have my arse if you aren't able to find your way back-"

"I'll be fine, Fred," Angelina said.

"Alright," he sighed, but he didn't sound so sure.

"I'll be back in a little while, I promise."

...

Angelina didn't go far. She sat on a little bench in the garden, keeping her wand illuminated for light. She wished she had worn something a little warmer, but she couldn't very well conjure a blanket and she hadn't wanted to waste time looking for her coat when she needed to get away from Fred.

_Fred_...he had said he loved someone. "You." But that didn't necessarily mean her, did it? It wasn't like he had said her name. It wasn't like he had ever made any sort of indication that he felt anything more than friendship between them. She wanted more, though, she couldn't deny that any longer. After three years of being his friend, she wanted his heart.

Angelina heard footsteps approaching and quickly pointed her wand towards the sound. The beam of light fell on-

"George," she whispered, relieved. He nudged her, and she relinquished part of the bench so that he could sit down beside her.

"This is relaxing," he commented with what she guessed was a wry grin.

"Bloody freezing, more like. What are you doing out here?"

"Fred was worried about you," he said. "I offered to come find you just so he would shut up about us getting into trouble if you turned into an icicle."

Angelina slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling too loudly. She somehow couldn't imagine Fred being _that_ anxious, even if Mrs. Weasley was a bit scary when she yelled.

"Was he really that worried?" she asked at last, searching George's eyes desperately even though she could barely see them.

George cleared his throat. "Yeah, he was," he said softly. "What's going on? Why did you leave so abruptly?"

Angelina explained what she had heard Fred mumble, taking care to make sure that George knew his twin hadn't used any names.

"I'm sure he was just dreaming," she finished, hoping her voice didn't sound as wistful to George as it did to her. They sat in silence for a few moments before George spoke.

"Maybe." By the weak light of her wand, Angelina could see that a smile was playing at George's lips.

"George!" she demanded as quietly as she could. "What aren't you telling me?" She tried her best to imitate Mrs. Weasley, but he didn't seem intimidated.

"Look, it's not my place to say anything, except that maybe you need to talk to Fred about this," he said. Angelina didn't miss the quick wink he sent her way.

"Some friend you are," she groused. "'Talk to Fred.' Well, I don't _want_ to talk to Fred. He's the reason I'm out here freezing my arse off in the first place!"

George placed a hand on her arm and gave her what appeared to be an uncharacteristically serious look. "Angie, please. You won't regret it."

Angelina sat there a few minutes longer, debating with herself. On the one hand, George thought it was a good idea for her to talk to Fred. On the other hand, she really, _really_ had no desire to let her newly confirmed feelings for Fred come to light if he didn't feel the same way.

"Fine," she said at last, shrugging his hand off and standing. "I guess I'll go talk to him."

...

Fred was waiting for her on his bed. The sun was beginning to rise, and the first rays of light were filtering through the twins' bedroom window.

"Where's George?" he asked, peering around her into the empty hallway.

"Downstairs. He said he was going to make some hot chocolate, but I think he wanted to give us a chance to...talk." Angelina's voice faltered on the last word. She carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, far away from Fred. Much to her chagrin, he moved until he was sitting only a few inches from her. She tried not to notice the warmth or the unique scent emanating from his body.

"We're talking now, Angie, that's what it's called when two people exchange words."

"That's not what I meant," Angelina sighed, angling herself away, "and you're not making this any easier."

That seemed to get Fred's attention, for he quickly sat up a little straighter and focused his gaze on her. She continued to avoid looking at him, however.

"What's wrong? You know you can talk to me. Or to George, although something tells me you already did talk to him."

Angelina drew in a sharp breath.

"Come on, Angie," he continued. "You were both outside for a while. I'm not stupid, much as you may like to think I am."

Angelina punched his arm lightly. "I do _not_ think you're stupid, Fred Weasley. I think you're..." She trailed off, expecting him to interrupt with something snarky or conceited, but he remained silent. Looking over, she saw him staring at her, and a faint blush crept up her cheeks. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied hoarsely.

"You're not going to jump in with some self-absorbed comment about how handsome you are?"

"Did you want me to?" He raised an eyebrow. "Because I think that could be arranged."

"Shut up," she giggled before becoming solemn once more. "No, I don't. I just want to get this out there before I lose my nerve."

"Angelina Johnson, lose her nerve? Never," Fred declared. "You're the bravest person I know."

Fred sounded so serious and so sure that Angelina's heart started beating faster. It wasn't a declaration of his love, but it was a testament to how much he believed in her, and really, that was almost as good. Besides, if she was really as brave as he thought, then she was brave enough to make her feelings known.

"Here's the thing," she said, and before she could think things through any further, before she could talk herself out of it, she had leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

For an awful moment, there was no reaction from Fred, but then he was kissing Angelina back, and she was so ecstatic she could hardly believe she wasn't still asleep.

"Angie," he gasped when they finally broke apart, "I have been dying to do that for ages."

"Ages?" Angelina exclaimed. Fred looked at her in alarm, and she remembered his sleeping family. Lowering her voice, she added, "Why didn't you, then?"

"I was scared," he admitted ruefully.

"I find that hard to believe," Angelina grinned, before letting a yawn overtake her. Fred brushed his lips against her forehead, then looked at her sheepishly.

"I suppose we should try and get a little more sleep, eh?"

Angelina nodded and went to move the Gryffindor-themed blanket so that she could lie down, then came to a sudden realization.

"You're not a blanket hog, are you?" Fred shook his head, the ghost of a smirk on his face. "And George, he doesn't really thrash around in his sleep, does he?"

"Nope," Fred confirmed.

"Fred Weasley, you are _devious_!"

"It was George's idea!" he protested. Angelina shook her head, smiling.

"That explains a lot. Now move, you need to be in George's bed when your mum comes to wake us up."

...

"Rise and shine!" Mrs. Weasley announced a few hours later.

Angelina sat up, blinking against the bright sunlight. "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," the matriarch replied briskly. "There's breakfast waiting for you downstairs. Did you have a nice sleep, Angelina, dear?"

Angelina caught Fred's eye from across the room and suppressed a smile. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

"These two didn't give you any trouble?" she pressed, looking suspicious. "They didn't get up to any of their usual..._tomfoolery_?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley. Believe me, I'm just as shocked as you are." She glared at the twins, who were now barely holding it together on the other bed.

"Glad to hear it, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, bustling out the door.

As soon as their mother had left the room, Fred and George burst out laughing.

"If only she knew about you two," George said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh, I can't _wait_ for everyone at school to find out. Can we call you _Fregelina _for short?"

Angelina shuddered. "Please don't combine our names ever again."

"_Angeled_?" George tried, earning himself a snicker from Fred.

"_No_!" Angelina shrieked.

"Looks like we have two more nights of 'nice sleep' to look forward to, eh, Angie?" Fred said with a wink.

Angelina threw her pillow at him.

* * *

Word count: 2,956

_Prompts used are as follows:_

**TGS - The Nautical Ship Challenge (Canon):** 5\. Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley - S.S. Fregelina

**Hogwarts Fortnightly Challenges:** MUA - Pride: Rise

**Hogwarts Gym:** Oliver Wood's Quidditch Training Camp Level 1 - Crunches: use the trope Sharing a Bed

**Hogwarts Paint by Numbers: **purple (action): forehead kiss

**Hogwarts Seasonal Challenges:**

**Days of the Year** \- 6th July: write about kissing someone for the first time

**Seasonal** \- 5. (word) relaxing

**Colours** \- 7. gold

**Birthstones** \- 9. carnelian (dialogue): "What is sleep but an illusion to escape the hell we create when we're awake?"

**Flowers** \- 3. marigold (word): tomfoolery

**Elemental Challenge (Fire)** \- 9. (word) warmth

**Gryffindor** \- (characters): Angelina Johnson

**Writing Club:**

**Angel's Arcade** \- Xianghua: (genre) romance/fluff, (trope) sharing a bed, (dialogue) "It's just you and me, luv."

**Yearly Challenges:**

**Insane Prompt Challenge #812** (trope): sharing a bed

**365 Words:** 254\. intoxicating

_A/N: I do so love ending fics with people throwing pillows at the twins, apparently. Anywho, just a fluffy first attempt at the Sharing a Bed trope with one of my fave couples. I hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
